the challenges of Furrball part 1
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: Years after the show ended Furrball and Fifi la fume have met up again. Furrball, being an ally cat, has gotten himself into some trouble and Fifi is pretty quick to help him out. However they soon find themselves slowly falling in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV Fifi la fume's apartment, ACME acres city

Fifi was sitting in her new apartment, reading a book while reflecting on what had happened earlier in the day. During lunch time at her college she had a run in with an old classmate from ACME loo, Furrball James Pussycat. They had a fight a long time ago and from what happened at lunch it looked like neither of them were willing to let it go. Still Fifi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Since their time at ACME loo ended things had only gotten better for her, but nothing was going right for Furrball. He was still an alley cat, he was still living on the streets, no one was taking care of him, no one was trying to help him, all he had was himself.

Fifi: "why do I feel so sorry for him? After that fight I should just hate him!"

She went back to reading her book. But while she did so she heard a familiar but painful sounding meow coming from outside. She rushed to the window to investigate and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Furrball was on the sidewalk of the street below, he was on his hands and knees, in the rain, holding his arm in pain, with tears pouring out of his eyes, and 2 bigger ally cats scurrying away from him. Fifi quickly got up, got her jacket on, got an umbrella, and rushed outside to go get him.

\- normal POV ACME acres city

Furrball was outside in the rain, holding his arm in pain. He had gotten in a fight with a couple of ally cats and one of them gave him a rather deep cut to the arm. He was in so much pain that the rain falling on his arm felt like burning hot lava was getting in his wound...that is until it stopped falling on him. Furrball looked up and saw his old classmate Fifi la Fume kneeling next to him holding an umbrella over the 2 of the with one hand, her other hand hovering just above the shoulder of his uninjured arm. She had a worried look on her face.

Fifi: "a-are vous ok?"

Furrball almost didn't want to answer. He didn't want to talk to her. But he didn't want to be rude to someone who was clearly trying to be nice to him.

Furrball: "not really, my arms scratched up pretty bad..."

Fifi: "vous poor zing, do vous want to come inside? I don't know much about first aid but I zink I can help"

Furrball was surprised, Fifi la fume had just offered to take him inside and help him out. He thought she hated him. But here she was trying to help him. Before he answered he got up and hugged her, surprising her and causing her to drop the umbrella. Once she realized what was going on she gladly returned the hug.

Furrball: "y-yes please, and t-thank you Fifi"

Fifi: "not a problem Furrball"

After she said that Furrball, obviously exhausted, collapsed in her arms. She carried him back to her apartment, careful not to touch his wound. When she got inside she sat him down on her bed and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She quickly got to work on the scratch and in no time she had it covered up in some bandages and disinfected so it wouldn't get infected. When Furrball woke up, still a little exhausted, the first thing he did was thank Fifi.

Fifi: "not a problem my friend. Besides I wasn't just gonna leave vous out zere"

Furrball: "yeah I guess, but...I thought you...hated me"

Fifi: "don't be silly. I know I should after zat fight but I just can't bring myself to hate someone like vous"

Furrball: "someone like me?"

Fifi: "an ally cat, someone who's always in trouble. I can't hate someone like zat"

Furrball: "I'm not always in trouble"

Fifi: "back at ACME loo vous use to show up with a new cut or bruise 2 times a week"

Furrball: "point taken. Anyway thanks for helping me out Feef"

Fifi: "no problem"

Furrball: "well since I'm all patched up I guess I'll get out of your hair"

Furrball started to get up but Fifi stopped him.

Fifi: "NO! I-I'm sorry but I can't let vous go back to ze streets. I know vour an ally cat but I don't want vous getting hurt! Vou're staying here!"

Furrball: "no no that's OK I'm fine I can..."

Fifi: "NO! Please just stay here. If vous go back to ze streets vous could get hurt again, or worse! Please just stay!"

Furrball was going to say no again but then he saw her face. She had a sad look in her big sapphire eyes. She was actually worried about him. He couldn't say no. He just couldn't.

Furrball: "*sigh* I guess you're right. Sure, I'll stay"

Fifi: "good. Now why don't vous get some rest, vous can take ze bed for tonight, I'm fine on ze couch"

Furrball: "ok then. And thanks again Fifi."

Fifi: "no problem. Good night"

Fifi got up and left the room. As soon as she did Furrball fell asleep. However every so often a little bit of pain in his arm would wake him up.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 welcome home Furrball

Normal POV

Fifi was having trouble sleeping. Not because she was on the couch instead of the bed, because she was worried about Furrball. He had tried to assure her that he would be OK, but for some reason she just couldn't believe him. That ally cat had cut pretty deep. He lost a lot of blood. She couldn't stop worrying about him. She decided to get up and check on him. She opened the door to her bedroom carefully, making sure it didn't creak. She saw Furrball lying there asleep. For some reason there was something so peaceful about him sleeping. He looked so happy and calm. She slowly walked over to where he was sleeping. She carefully placed a hand on his neck to check his pulse. She was relieved to feel his heart beating. She looked at him. His expression had changed. He looked kinda sad.

Fifi: *whispering* "*sigh* Furrball...I know I wronged vous in ze past but...I don't know how but I will make eet up to vous. Promise"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked to the door. As she opened it she looked back at him, sighed, then began to leave the room.

Furrball: *mumbling* "Fifi?"

Fifi froze in place, thinking she had been caught. But when she looked back the blue cat was still sleeping. Was he having a dream about her? She didn't know but right now she didn't feel like finding out. She slowly closed the door making sure not to creak.

Fifi: "rest easy Furrball. One of us has to"

-/later/-

Furrball slowly woke up and left the small room. His arm still hurt but it was doing better. Fifi had just gotten up and was cooking breakfast. Her hair was frazzled, she had a half asleep look on her face, and the space under her eyes looked a little darker than usual. Obviously she hadn't slept all night. Still he greeted her with a smile just to be nice.

Furrball: "morning"

Fifi: "oh hey, vou're up! Good morning!"

Furrball: "breakfast smells good. What ya cooking?"

Fifi: "well I made a salad for moi and for vous I'm cooking a little surprised I zink vou're gonna like"

Furrball: "great. I'd offer to help but in my current condition I don't think I should be doing any work"

Fifi: "oh zats fine. I used to take care of mon little brother Rory all ze time so I think I can manage"

Furrball sat down at the table. He felt a small twinge of pain in his arm so he started rubbing it, giving a small, almost silent, "ow".

Furrball: "I didn't know you had a little brother"

Fifi: "well zats understandable. Since I moved to ACME acres and he moved to new york we almost never see each other and his job as a detective keeps him pretty busy so he never has time to talk"

Furrball: "oh. So I'm guessing you live alone?"

Fifi: "yeah. Eetz just moi here. But vous could be my roommate if vous want"

Furrball: "really?"

Fifi: "sure! I wouldn't mind taking vous in! After all, what are friends for?"

Furrball: "thanks Feef! No one's ever offered to take me in for free before! I owe you one!"

Fifi: "zats OK. No need to repay moi. Here vous go"

Fifi placed a plate in front of Furrball. Furrball went wide eyed when he realized what was on the plate.

Furrball: "is this what I think it is?"

Fifi: "imitation tuna flavored wet cat food. I know how much cats love this stuff so I decided I'd give vous a little treat"

Furrball: "thanks Fifi! You know I think I'm gonna like living here"

Fifi: "I hope vous do. Anyway vous might wanna hurry, school starts in 2 hours"

Furrball: "right OK"

Furrball and Fifi ate and chatted, catching up on what happened after they lost contact. Afterwards they both got dressed and headed off to school.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 girls day out pt1

Normal POV

Fifi and Furrball were sitting at a table just outside a café with Babs, Elly, and Tanya. Fifi had planned to have a girls day out with her friends but because of Furrball's injuries Fifi forced him to tag along. Furrball did however promise not to interfere with their plans which is the only reason Babs (easily the leader of the group) was letting him tag along.

Babs: "are you sure you're cool with going along with our plans Furrball?"

Furrball: "oh nah it's fine! you girls do what you want I'm just here so Fifi wont worry herself to death"

Fifi: "don't flatter vourself ally-cat"

Tanya: "I'd worry myself to death over you!"

Furrball: "thanks...um...Tanya right?"

Tanya: "sugar you can call me anything you want"

Fifi: "please ignore her. she's in heat"

Tanya: "wanna play cat &amp; mouse? I'll let you win!"

Furrball: "...ok she's starting to creep me out"

Fifi: "yeah zats why I said to ignore her!"

Babs: "OKAY! BACK TO OUR DAY PLAN!"

Furrball, Tanya &amp; Fifi: "right, sorry"

Furrball: "ok well that was spooky"

Babs: "AHEM! ok first off after we're done here were going to the mall. we'll start off with some dress shopping, next up well get our nails done, once that's done we'll go to that cool new store they just added to look for birthday presents for Fifi while Furrball and Fifi catch up by the water fountain, we'll meet back up at the food court to go hit on guys until we all have to go home. anything we should add?"

Elly: "here's an idea! how about while we're at the food court we try to set Furrball up with a girl?"

Tanya, Babs, &amp; Fifi: "oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Furrball: "yeah sorry to disappoint you girls but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now"

Fifi: "oh come on Furrball! eet'll be fun!"

Furrball: "no!"

Fifi: "oh come on Furrball! wont vous do eet for moi?"

Furrball was about to say no again, but before he could Fifi's tail snaked its way behind his back and started scratching him behind his ear. Furrball hated that, not because it hurt or anything like that, it actually felt really good. that was the problem! it was his one weakness. the only thing that could get him to say yes to anything. Furrball's mind started going blank. everything started slowing down. realizing what was going on he shook it off and pushed her tail away.

Furrball: "OK, OK! if you'll stop scratching my ear then fine! but never ever do that again!"

Fifi: "deal!"

Babs: "ok looks like we're all done here! let's get going!"

and with that they all got up and started walking to the mall.

to be continued

end of chapter 3. feel free to review. I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


	4. Chapter 4 girls day out pt2

Normal POV

Fifi and Furrball were sitting in the mall on a bench in front of a water fountain. Fifi's friends, Babs, Elly, and Tanya were busy buying Fifi's birthday presents so Furrball was keeping Fifi company while she waited for her friends. they were mostly just catching up and talking about what had happened since the fight. they also established that neither of them even remember why they were fighting in the first place which they both had a good laugh about. Fifi had a lot more to talk about than Furrball, which kinda made him a little jealous of how exciting her life had been so far. Furrball was listening intently as Fifi finished talking about a breath fling she had with one of the jocks at her school, a skunk named Jeremy.

Fifi: "so now ze entire team basically just hates moi and ze girls"

Furrball: "well if you ask me that sounds like a good thing, that Jeremy guy's a jerk anyways! you should be happy he's not talking to you, GOOD RIDDENS!"

Fifi: "yeah he was kind of a jerk. but at least he wasn't a complete bitch like zat Tracy girl vous went out with!"

Furrball: "oh don't even get me started on her! talk about nightmares! I still have the scars in my back from that time at the dance when she 'accidently' scratched me"

Fifi: "really? do zey still hurt?"

Furrball: "eh...a little but now I hardly notice it"

Fifi: "vous ever try to use ze scars to pick up a girl?"

Furrball: "I have, doesn't really work that well"

Fifi: "really? zats surprising"

Furrball: "not really, I've never really had luck with the ladies"

Fifi: "a handsome guy like vous? come on!"

that statement caught Furrball off guard.

Furrball: "I'm sorry, you think I'm handsome?"

Fifi: "yeah! totally! vou've got zat whole battle damaged rebel look going on. now moi having trouble in zat category I could understand but not vous!"

Furrball: "why would you have trouble getting a guy?"

upon hearing this from her friend Fifi's expression changed to a sad look causing Furrball to start to worry about her.

Fifi: "I-I've always had problems getting guys to like moi. usually whenever I meet a guy I go totally Wacko over zem, which is apparently a big turn-off. but when eetz not zat eetz usually how forward I am, or my sense of fashion, or my looks, or my stupid, _stupid_ smell! and when I do get a guy he's usually either a complete jackass or zinks I'm nuts! so we date for about a week or a month or however long zey can stand moi, zen he breaks up with moi and I'm left in ze dust crying mon eyes out. eet always make moi hate myself!"

Fifi covered her face in her hands and started crying. Furrball, trying to reassure her, put his paw on her shoulder and moved a little bit of her hair out of her eyes.

Furrball: "those guys are all wrong about you!"

Fifi: "no zey're not! I'm just a smelly, ugly, way to forward, freak!"

Furrball: "no you're not! you aren't ugly at all! you're actually pretty cute. and, plus being forward can be a good thing! it means you don't hide your feelings. and really I don't mind your smell! in fact I hardly ever notice it! I'm confident you'll find your guy, you just have to be patient is all"

Fifi: "*sniff* v-vous really zink so?"

Furrball: "yes!"

Fifi: "zank vous Furrball"

Fifi wrapped her arms around Furrball, a hug that was gladly returned by her feline friend. the hug lasted a little longer than usual because for some reason she didn't want to let go. there was something oddly different, a strange feeling that overpowered her. but after what she counted as about 5 seconds she let go. thankfully Furrball didn't seem to notice how odd that hug felt. she suddenly felt like there was something different about him but she couldn't place it. his fur still looked messy and unkempt and it was still the same mix of blueberry and TARDIS blue with lightning blue in some areas, he still had that same mix between a friendly smile and a worried parental look, in fact he looked exactly the same! she took a quick sniff of the air only to find nothing different about his smell. so what was different? something had to be different! so what was it? just then she was snapped out of it by her friends.

Tanya: "ok we got the gifts. let's get to the food court!"

Fifi: "huh? oh right! let's go!"

and with that they got up and went to the food court.

to be continued

end of chapter 4. feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


	5. Chapter 5 blog update

Fifi's blog.

Update 16.

I recently had a strange experience in the mall with my new roommate. Because of this I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him. This is not good. Furrball is one of my oldest and currently closest friends. I'll keep you guys posted. If any of you have any advice for me send it to the email address given in my bio. I could really use some help right now.

End blog update

End of chapter. Sorry for the short chapter guys


	6. Chapter 6 what should I do?

Normal POV

Fifi was sitting with her friends at a table at school. She had a panicked look on her face because of what they were talking about, Furrball J. Pussycat. Tanya Elly and Babs were trying to calm her down...sorta...

Tanya: "what's so bad about having a crush on this guy? He seems nice to me"

Elly: "yeah! Plus he's an ally cat! Ally cats make the best boyfriends! For one thing they fight all the time so they know how to protect a girl"

Fifi: "vou don't understand! Zis is Furrball we're talking about! He was my best male friends back at ACME loo! Dating him would be like going out with mon brother! Now zat just ain't right!"

Babs: "yes but you have a crush on him!"

Fifi: "ZATS ZE PROBLEM!"

Babs: "so what are you gonna do? Just not tell him and try to escape it by chasing after boys? You can't go chasing forever Fifi! You're not a teenager anymore! You're growing up! Pretty soon it'll be time to settle down and Furrball is perfect settling material for you! "

Fifi: "I'M ONLY 22! And what ze hell do vou mean Furrball is perfect settling material for moi?"

Tanya: "he's older than you but not to old"

Elly: "he cares about you"

Babs: "he's nice to you"

Tanya: "he'd probably never cheat"

Babs: "his species comes in litters so you'd probably have a lot of kids"

Elly: "as I said earlier he'd know how to protect you"

Tanya: "plus have you seen him lately? He's a total hunk! I'd hit that and I'm not ashamed to say it"

Fifi: "shut up! I get ze point! But I am not telling him! I'm just going to suppress eet and move on!"

Babs: "oh hey here he is now. HEY FURRBALL! OVER HERE!"

Fifi: "oh god"

Furrball rushed over to where they were sitting and sat down.

Furrball: "hey girls! What's up?"

Fifi: "will vou guys excuse moi?"

Fifi quickly got up and left leaving Furrball confused and everyone else contemplating telling him.

Furrball: "what's up with her?"

They all thought for a second about telling him. After a second they all decided not to avoid their friend's trust.

Tanya: "N-no idea"

Elly: "yeah that was weird. Babs any idea what that was about?"

Babs: "beats me!"

Furrball: "huh...ok I guess"

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 oh god I do like her

Furrball POV

I was lying in bed, wide awake, on my side. Usually I would be sound asleep by now but I couldn't get to sleep. Something was bugging me.

Since the incident at the mall things had been weird between me and Fifi. She would hardly talk to me or make eye contact aside from a few quick chats here and there And a quick glance at each other. That wasn't the big thing though. I started getting a weird feeling whenever she was around. My palms got a little sweaty, my heart rate went faster than the flash, I couldn't stop looking at her...it was almost as id...I liked her.

Do I like her?! Oh god that would be bad! Fifi was my BFF back at ACME loo before we had that fight and she's a really good friend and even better roommate today! It would be like dating my sister! Now that just ain't right! Still it's not like I hadn't thought about it before. The first time we met when I thought she was a cat I practically threw myself at her, and after that I had one or 2 wet dreams including her that I just shoved deep into my subconscious and tried to forget about, in fact now that I think about it in the lead up to our big fight I had accidentally said 'Fifi' while I was making out with Tracy causing a mini-fight that broke me and Tracy up. Was it really that bad?!

While deep in thought I was snapped out of it by the door creaking open. I looked over at the door and was both relieved and confused to see Fifi standing there.

Furrball: "h-hey..."

Fifi: "oh, vour up. Can't sleep?"

Furrball: "cats are primarily nocturnal, what's your excuse?"

Fifi: "I was...a little worried about vou"

Furrball: "oh...well I'm fine"

Fifi sat down on the edge of the bed. She slowly reached her arm out towards the wound on my arm. When her hand landed on my arm it involuntarily jerked. When her hand landed on it a second time it stayed still.

Fifi: "h-hows vour arm?"

Furrball: "it's gotten a little better. Still a little sore though..."

Fifi: "hmm"

Fifi brought her hand back to her side.

Fifi: "hey Furrball...why were vou fighting zose guys anyway?"

Furrball: "you know, for the life of me I can't remember! I think it had something to do with a coupon though"

Fifi: "really? A coupon?!"

Furrball: "yeah I know it's silly"

Fifi: "little bit"

Fifi's face switched from worried to a happy smile. She learned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

Fifi: "well...if vour OK zen I guess I should get back to bed. Good night!"

Furrball: "good night"

And with that Fifi left the room. The room stayed silent after that. So silent that it allowed me to finally drift off to sleep. However as I finally got to sleep a thought popped into my head that made my eyes snap back open,

Furrball: thinking "_oh god I do like her."_

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 sleepover

Normal POV

Fifi, Babs, Tanya, and Elly were at Babs' place. They were all sleeping over for the night so they could catch up on their school work, tell stories, participate in general sleepover activities and talk about Fifi's little predicament. Meanwhile Furrball (who's arm is doing much better), Buster, and David (Elly's boyfriend/study buddy/boytoy) were at Fifi's place playing cards, drinking (mostly Buster), and chatting (mostly about their girlfriend's and Furrball's insane Ex girlfriend Tracy).

Fifi: "I still don't zink telling him would be ze best idea! What eef he doesn't feel ze same way? We're roommates! Zings would be to weird afterwards!"

Babs: "well Furrball is a pretty nice guy! He'll probably give you a chance even if he doesn't like you. Plus if things get to weird you can always kick him out and he can move in with Elly or Tanya til he gets back on his feet!"

Tanya: "wait why me or Elly? Why can't you take him in?"

Babs: "I'm already letting Buster stay with me"

Tanya: "oh yeah"

Fifi: "I don't know..."

Babs: "Fifi, how many times we gotta tell you? IT'S A GOOD IDEA! GO FOR IT ALREADY!"

Fifi: "fine...I guess I'll tell him..."

Elly: "good. Now that that's out of the way, what the hell is with Tanya's pj's?"

Oh yeah forgot to mention, Tanya's pj's are currently torn and tattered like a poor person's clothes in a bad play.

Tanya: "ahem...l-long story"

Babs: "we have time"

Tanya: "I don't wanna"

Fifi: "I recognize zat coy tone! She met a guy!"

Babs and Elly: "*gasp* ooooooooh!"

Tanya: "SILENCE!"

The room went silent and stayed that way for a while.

Tanya: "Thank you. Yes, I met a guy who was kinda cute, but I have no idea who he is. I'll probably never see him again. So drop it!"

Normal POV, with the guys

The guys had basically gone completely quite. Unfortunately Buster was to drunk to want to come up with something to talk about, David didn't know what to talk about being completely new to the group, and Furrball was, to his surprise, completely out of stories about how crazy Tracy was. Not to mention the cards had accidentally been burned by a candle

Buster: "well this blows"

David: "yep"

Furrball: "I bet the girls are having a better time than us right now"

David &amp; Buster: "yeah"

Furrball: "oh hey I! think I have something we can talk about!"

David &amp; Buster: "what?"

Furrball: "can you guys keep a secret?"

David: "sure"

Buster: "I won't even remember it"

Furrball: "ok *deep breath* I have a crush on Fifi"

David: "No!"

Buster: "whaaaaat!?"

David: "wait which one is that again?"

Furrball: "the purple skunk with the French accent"

David: "oh yeah! She's hot! Don't like her smell though"

Furrball: "if you spend enough time with her you get used to it"

Buster put down his drink to show he meant business.

Buster: "dude she is totally into you. Go. for. It!"

Furrball: "I don't know. I gotta go to the bathroom, hold up!"

Furrball got up and headed to the bathroom. Once he was out of earshot Buster got out his phone and began to text something to his girlfriend.

David: "what are you doing?"

Buster: "sending a text to Babs to spice things up between these 2 love birds"

Normal POV with the girls

Babs' phone went off.

Babs: "oh uh sorry! I got a text from Buster. ..oh my god no way! Elly, Tanya come here!"

Tanya and Elly moved over to where Babs was. Once they saw what the text said they preceded to start laughing their asses off.

Tanya: "oh my god no way!"

Elly: "I can't believe it"

Tanya: "should we tell her?"

Babs: "no way! Let's use this as a group birthday present"

Fifi: "what? What does eet say?"

Babs: "um...nothing, just something about Johnny pew"

Fifi: "oh. Zen don't tell moi, I hate zat guy. I'm gonna go to ze bathroom"

Fifi got up and went to the bathroom.

Babs: "I can't believe it! He actually likes her back!"

Tanya: "I can. These 2 are made for each other!"

Elly: "gotta side with Tanya here"

Babs: "she's gonna be shell shocked!"

Suddenly Fifi came back.

Fifi: "who will?"

Babs: "hmm? Oh uh no one. Hey let's do each other's make up!"

Tanya, Elly, and Fifi: "I'm in"

End of chapter 8 feel free to review


	9. Chapter 9 filler

Normal POV

The door to Fifi and Furrball's apartment swung open. With a sigh a purple skunkette walked in then closed and locked the door.

Fifi: "Furrball! I'm home!'

Fifi la fume was just getting back from her sleep over. When she turned around and looked her apartment over she couldn't help but notice a blue mass of fur sleeping on the couch, that being her roommate Furrball. However the 2 other guys had already left. Fifi walked over to the couch and sat next to Furrball on the side of the couch farthest from Furrball's head. She reached over and started scratching his back, causing Furrball to start purring. Fifi was still wrestling with her new found feelings towards the blue cat, not at all knowing that he was wrestling with similar feelings towards her. Last night she told her friends she would tell him how she felt, but today even the thought of telling him made her feel nervous beyond control. She had no idea how she was going to tell him.

Furrball's eyes slowly opened as he began to wake up. The first thing he saw was Fifi la fume, his beautiful skunkette roommate.

Fifi: "morning mon ami!"

Furrball: "*yawn* morning Fifi. when did you get home?"

Fifi: "while vou were sleeping, I didn't wanna wake vou up zough, vou're pretty cute when vou sleep!"

Furrball: "I'm a cat, what do you expect?"

Fifi: "fair enough. How's vour arm?"

Furrball: "it's better, not good as new but better. What time is it?"

Fifi looked over at the clock.

Fifi: "6.30"

Furrball: "I slept all day!?"

Fifi: "AM"

Furrball: "oh! Thank god!"

Furrball got up and stretched out before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Fifi: '_how am I going to tell him? What will he zink when I do? Will he like moi back? Will he give moi ze chance if he doesn't? Ugh zis is driving moi insane! No! I have to tell him'_

Furrball: '_should I tell her how I feel? What if she doesn't like me back? Will things be to awkward for her? Will I have to move out? She wouldn't kick me out...would she?' _*SLAP* '_get a hold of yourself Furrball! You have to tell her! Apartment or no apparent you have to tell her how you feel! I just hopes this goes well'_

Furrball came out of the bathroom. Fifi and Furrball started at each other for a couple minutes.

Fifi: "hey"

Furrball: "hey"

After a couple more minutes of looking at each other they both chickened out at the same time. Fifi broke eye contact and just walked to her bedroom (which she recently moved back into) and Furrball walked into the kitchen pretending to go get a snack. Once they were both in separate rooms they both began silently cursing themselves out.

Fifi_:_ "_god damit Fifi what's wrong with vou! Vou chickened out again! Ugh! Zats eet! Zis is ze last straw! I'm telling him tonight NO MATTER WHAT!"_

Furrball: "_Furrball you fucking idiot! Why can't you just tell her!? Maybe I should just give up, I doubt she'd like me anyway. What was I thinking?"_

End of chapter 9 feel free to review


	10. Chapter 10 finale (of part 1)

A/N: this is the final chapter of part 1 but I will be making a part 2 some time soon. Hope you guys enjoy it

Normal POV

Furrball sat wide awake in bed once again. This time it was following a dream he had that he didn't want to go back dream had him dancing in a ballroom with Fifi. She was wearing a beautiful dress and he was wearing a tuxedo. At the end of the dream he was awakened by cyborg Fifi yelling 'wake up' in his dream. After that he decided to just read a book.

While he was reading he heard the door creak open. He put his book down to check who was there and saw his roommate Fifi in the doorway of the bedroom.

Fifi: "hey, vou up?"

Furrball: "hey Feef, can't sleep again?"

Fifi: "nope, vou?"

Furrball: "I can sleep but I'd rather not"

Fifi: "mind if I come in and chat?"

Furrball: "not at all, come on in!"

Fifi came in and closed the door behind her. She sat down next to Furrball on the bed.

Furrball: "so, anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

Fifi: "actually oui, zat is to say, yes. Do vou remember what appened at ze mall?"

Furrball: "yeah, why?"

Fifi: "well..."

Fifi's heart began to beat faster and faster. She tried to calm herself down which wasn't easy to do without Furrball noticing. Then she noticed her favorite romantic novel in Furrball's hand.

Fifi: "were vou reading mon romantic novel?" '_damit Fifi!'_

Furrball: "hmm? Oh yeah! I didn't want to go back to sleep so I decided to just read a book. You don't mind do you?"

Fifi: "no eetz just zat zat one is mon favorite one!"

Furrball: "I can see why! The story is so freaking interesting! Not to mention this girl Rebecca in the story is such a compelling character!"

Fifi: "I know right!"_ 'why ze hell are vou discussing romance novels with him!? Vou came in here to tell him how vou feel! Now shut up and do eet vou idiot!'_

Fifi took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself down. However before she could say what she needed to Furrball started talking again.

Furrball: "oh and what about that whole thing with Toby where he dressed up in a tux and a mask and snuck in to the costume party just so he could see Rebecca again? That was so cool! Kinda like those spy movies I used to watch as a kid"

Fifi: "y-yeah zat was tres cool! Um Furrball...can I talk to vou about somezing?"

Furrball: "sure, what's on your mind?"

Fifi thought about it. She couldn't think of a way to say it. She decided to go the vague route with it.

Fifi: "well um...F-Furrball...vou've been with girls in ze past right?"

Furrball: "um yeah, Tracy and Zelda from ACME looniversity, why?"

Fifi: "well vou see- wait- vou've only had 2 girlfriends?"

Furrball: "yeah, why?"

Fifi: "we- never mind. Listen Furrball zere's something I've been meaning to tell vou for a while now..."

Furrball: "what's that?"

Fifi's heart beat faster and faster. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She tried her best to calm herself down but nothing was working. She was starting to sweat bullets. Her mind went completely numb.

Fifi: "I-I-I can't do zis! I'm to nervous! I'm sorry!"

Furrball: "heyheyhey listen Feef!"

Furrball put his paws on her shoulders to make her look at him.

Furrball: "it's ok! Whatever you need to tell me you can just say it! You don't need to be nervous with me!"

Fifi: "but Furrball I-"

Furrball: "SHH- it's ok! Breath with me, come on, in then out, in then out, with me"

Acting on Furrball's instructions Fifi took deep breaths in and out slowly. Furrball once again put his paws on her shoulders to make her look at him. Furrball tried his best to give a supportive smile. Fifi felt calmer, though she was still a little bit nervous.

Fifi: "w-well...eetz just zat...since vou moved in zings ave been really different...vou've been so nice to moi and well..."

Fifi's heart started to race again. She started breathing deeply again to calm herself down.

Fifi: "F-Furrball...I zink I'm falling for vou"

Furrball: "...what?"

End of chapter 10 and this part of the series.

N/A: yeah sorry about the cliffhanger. Well that's it for The challenges of Furrball pt.1. Hope you guys liked it. Don't worry, I'll start working on part 2 soon. In the meantime if you guys have Any questions or a suggestion for a fanfic (dit doesn't have to be centered around Fifi and Furrball) just shoot me a PM. See ya later!


End file.
